phoenix wright turnabout portal
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenix wright nd gumshoe go through dementions to capture tha dastardly MANFRED VON KARMA can they do it (IF U HAVENT READ THE OTHERS FIRST, READ THEM, OR AT LEST EGG, PEARL, AND CAKE CAUSE U NEED THOSE FOR DIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE)
1. Chapter 1

turnabout portal

by kakkid166

CHAPTER 1

PHOENIX wright and gumshoe were just saw manfred von karma go into teh green portal in the ground

"OK LETS GO" say phpeonxi and they both jump in after him

they bothe went through lots of green blue fog and then theyw as FALLING for like 5 minutes until they appear in the sky of another place

"wtf where is we" said gumshoe

"idk" said phoenix

then they looked down and saw they were in ther sky

"OH SHIT" said phoenix AND THY BOTH FELL

AND THEY HIT GROUND

"owie" say phoenix and he get up and he was in hole in ground that was shaped like him like in the caretoons

"fucking fuck" say gumshoe who was the same

"where are we" say phoenix and he look around and everything was COLORFUL

phoenic walk up to a sign and read it

"welcom to ponyille" say the sign

"wtf is a ponyville" say phoenix

"hi" say voice behind him

gumshoe turn around and saw pony pink

"wats your name" said pony

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

said gumshjoe

"wow your name is weird" said the pony "i make u a party ok" and she ran away

"y u scream" say phoemix

"DAS A PONY" say guymshoe "BUT PONEYS CANT TALK"

"o ur right" say phoenic "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"shut fuck up" say gumshoe "we gotta find karma"

phoenix and gumshoes went to big house tree and knocke on door

open door was purple uneycorn, name twilight sporkle

"WHERES KARMA" say gumsho and he grab his gun and shoot the window

"oh" say twilight "he go to canterlot"

"ok" say gumshoe "cme on lets go there phoenix"

they went on train to canterlots

when they get there they run around looking for gumshoe but did not find him

"JERMA FARMA WHERE IS KARMA" sasid gumshoe

"maybe hes in castle" say phoenix

"ok" say gumshoe and they go to castle and went in the doors

when they go in there was big pony call princess celsstia

"WOAH FUCK" say gumshoe "das big pony"

"ur under arest for murder" say celestia

"WAT" say gumshoe and pheonix

gumshoe and phoenix were in dungeon and celestia comed down to intogate them

"so whyd u try to bomb phoenix wright" say celestia

"wtf i am phoenic wright" say wright

"no" said celesta "phoenix wright is old german dude"

"WTF" say gumshoe "HE LIE, HE SENT HPOENIX THE BOMB CAKE TO FRAME PEARL"

"can u prove it" say celestia

"YES" say gumshoe and he take out fingerprint results "SEE THEY MATCH OLD GUY, HIS NAME MARNFED VON KARMA, WHERES HE SO WE CAN COMPARE THEM FINGERPRINTS?"

"he left cause i let him go through portal to try and get to home" said celestia

"NO" say gumshoe "BUT HES CANT GET AWAY WITH HISS CRIME, AND HE BROKING PAROLE RIGHT NOW"

"too bad you stay in dungeon lol" say celestia and she leaved

when she gone phoenic look as gumshoe "WE GOTTA ESCAPE DUDE"

"yea" say gumshoe but "HOW"

"i has a plan" said phoenic and his face smiled

phoenix op[ened his briefcase "i kept cake bomb in here for safe keeps"

"cool" say gumshoe

they put bomb at wall and BLOW it up

"SWWET" say phoenics "NOW LETS GET OUTA HERE"

they went out hold but they fell from the sky again CAUSE CNATERLOT IS IN THE SKY LOL

"NOOOOO WE GONNA DIE" say phoenics

"WAIT" said gumshoer "LOOK A PORTAL"

there was portal on ground

"THAT MUSTA BEEN KARMA'S PORTAL HE USE TO ESCAPE PONY WORLD" said phoenix

they fell into the portale and it closed

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chapter 2

turnabout portal

 **by jakkid166**

EPISOPE 2: RETURN 2 SPEED

not 1 knows in the mist of law

phoenix wright and gumsho went out of the portal and landed in ANOTHE world

"wtf is dis place" say gumshoe

"this s sonic world" said phoenics cause he saw the sonic world stuff

SUDENLY, sonic ran up to them

"hey dudes hey phoenic wat u doin here" said sonic

"WERE TRYIN 2 CATCH manfred von karma" said gumshoe

"why"

"CAUSE HE TRY TO BLOW UP ME" said wight "WITH BOMB"

"wow wat a dicktit wats he look like" said sonic

"HES REALLY OLD AND GERMAN AND he says a lot of swears words" said gumshoe

"ok" say sonics "i help you l;ok for him let me get me friends to help too"

sonic left 2 get friends

"u know dat guy" say gumshoe

"yea i defend him in the court once cause big the cat got killmurder" say phoenix

"oh ok" say gumshoe "who do it"

"i dont rember" say phoenic "but it sucked"

SUDDENMLY ANOTHER PERSON APPEAR

it was EGGMANS in his EGG FLY CAR THING

"HEY ITS DAT GUY WHO SONIC JUMPED ON HIS FACE"

"fuck you" said eggmam

"no"

BUT THEN GUMSHOE SAW THERER WAS TWO PEOPLE IN TEH CAR

AND THE OTHER WAS

MANFDFED FON VARMA

"SUP" say karma "guess what u gon dieeeee"

"wtf how" say hpoenix U WORKING TOGETHER?"

"YES" say eggmasn "ND WHEN WE GETS THE CHOS EMERALDS WE WILL TAKING OVER YO WORLD!"

"SHIT" say gumshoe "NO WE WONT LET U"

but THEN

KARMA SHOT GUMSHOE IN HIS FOOT

"OW WAT THE FUCK MAAAAAN" sad gumshoe

"that was just warning not to stops us " say karma

and then they two flied away

"goddammit" gumshoe "wtf we do now"

"WE GOTTA STOP THEM" say pheonix

"BUT HOW" said gymshoe

THEN SONIC and TAILS and KUCKLES nd SHADOW ran up to them

H"EY GUYS I GOT MY FRIENDS"

"ok" said phoenix "GUESS WHAT"

"wat"

"KARMA TEAM UPW ITHJ EGGMAN TO STEAL THE CHAOS EMERALLLLDS"

"O SHIT SON" said knuckles "OK WE GOTTA GET THEM BEFOR THEY GET THEM"

"but we dont know where they went" said gumshoe "how we gon find them"

"hmm" said sonic "we hav to plan a plan of action for catching eggs and karma"

"ok lets think bout this" say tals "where the fuck he say they go?"

"they want to get chaos emeralds i think" say phoenix

suddenly shadow jumped in the midle of the group and exploded "THIS CAN MEAN 1 THING"

"THEY WENT TO STEAL THE CHOAS EMERALDS"

"OH NO" sayed gumshoe "THEN WE GOTTA GO TO WHERE THEYS ARE, WHARE ARE THEY"

"well" said knucklefuck "the emerlds are REALLY far away so i dont think tey can get there in time"

"BUT THEY GO REALLY FAST IN THE EGG CAR, IT HAS ROCKET BOOSTS ON IT NOW" said phoenix

"oh no well never get there in time"

"THEN WHAT WE DO?"

hmm say phoenix then he saw a piece of paper on ground

"O GUYS LOOK ITS THEIR PLANS" every1 lookeda t t

the paper said "GOING to SONIC WORLD FOR CHAOS EMERALDS, THEN MARIO WORLD FOR POWERUPS, THEN BIBLE WRLD FOR JESUS POWER, THEN WRIGHT WORLD FOR TO TAKE OVER"

"O DAM SON" said knuickles "THEY GOIN TO MARIO WORLD WHEN THEY GET THEM EMERALDS?"

"yea i guess" sayed phoenix "WE GOTTA GO TO MARIO WORLD BEFOR THAT SO WE CAN CATCH THEM"

"but how" sad tails "we dont have portas to go there"

"WE need someon who can build the portal" said gumshoe

"but who can build portal" said phoenics

"i can wit chaos control" said shadow

"wtf you idiot dipshit fucknugget thats now how that works" said knuckles

"fuck u knuckles you had sex with big THE cat"

"WAT THE SHIT"

"y are we arguing we need portal fast" said mario

"ok ok guys" lets make a portal somehow" said phoenix

"but we cant we dont have anything" said sonic

"WAIT" said knuckle and he pulled out a chaos emeralde "I FORGOT I KEEP THIS FOR WHEN I NEED POWER"

"O sweet" said phenics "CAN THAT MAKE A PORTALE?"

"yea" said knuckles nd he threw it at the ground and it made portal to mario world

"OK GUYS" said phoenix "LETS GO STOP KARMA AND EGNMAN"

and they all jumped in

TO BE CONTINUUUUUUED


	3. chapta 3

turnabout portal

by jakkid166

NUMBER 3:

phoenix gumshoe sonic shaddow knuckles and tailes all came out of hte portal nd they were in MARIO WORLD

"yo guys you think dey got here yet?" said gumshoe

"no way man they wont't have gotted here yet we jus gotta wait for them then theyll appear here" sayed shadow

they waited for two hours nd then mario walkd up to them

"oh hey phoenic wat u doin"

"were waiting for karma nd eggman to get ehre so we can kill them" said phoneix

"whos karma" said mario

"HES EVIL GUY" said smushue "WHO KIDNAP PEARL AMND TRY TP SEDN WRIGHT A BOMBING CAKE"

"wtf wow" say mario "wats he look like"

"hes really old n german" say knuckle

"O SHIT SON" sya mario "THERE WAS GUY LIKE THAT HERE TWO HOUR AGO"

"WAT" sayed sonic "SO WE WAITED HERE FOR DEM THE WHOEL TIME BUT THEY WAS ALREADY HERE? FUUUFUUFUFUFUFCKCUCKC

"shadow u fuckin dope now theyre way ahed of us" say tails

"oops lol" say shadow "WEL WE CAN STILL STOP THEJM IF WE GO FAST"

"omg ur so stupid" said knuckle "OK mario do u know how we can find them"

"i think theys still ehre" said mario

"OH COOL" sai sonic "WHERE ARE DEY"

"they said they was goin to bowser castle br0"

"ok" say phoenics "LETS GO THERE"

while they was walkin up to them, luigi joined them

"hey man dudes" sayed lugi "where you goin"

"TO FUCK KARMA" say gumshoe

"u mean kill karma" said phornix

"YAH so i fuck him wit bullet"

"oh hi phoenic" sayed luigi "hows it goin"

"is ok" say phoenicx "did u meet a girl yet after princes daisy died n stuff"

"no" sayed luigi "NO ONE WAAANTS TO SEX THE WEEGE"

"wow das sad" sad wright

aftera lot of walking n stuff they got to bowser castle

but te castle was blocked off by a LAVA MOAT and te GATE was CLOSED

"wow" mario "how we gonna get in"

"hmm" said sonic "THATS A GOOD QUESTION"

"FIRST we need to get over da moat"

"but how" said phenix

"we gotta git knucksels over to thecastle so he can punch thru the wall and then open the gate for us"

"but how" said phoenix

"knucles your strong right" said tails

"yea" said knuckles

"pick urself up and throw urself over the moat so you can punch the wall open"

"ok" said knuckle and he went over to the mote

he put him hands under his feet and jumped off and he fell in te lava and died

"oops" sai tails "that dident work"

"AAAAA IS HE DEAD?" said gumshoe

"yea but hell just respawn"

"omg" say sonic "ill just run really fast and jump over"

and he did that nd opened the gate

"ok guys lets go" said phoenixc

they went into tha castle and ran around tryin to find bowser and karms, and finally they found them in tha throne room

they stayed outside and snucked around spyin on them

"OK so whats to go next" said karma

"well" say bowser "next world is bible world so we can get power of satan 2 join us"

"O SHIT" wispered mario "bOWSER joined them?!"

"dis is bad" sad luigi and sudenly he sneezed

"WTF WHO SI THERE" said bowser and he ran out tha door and found eeryone

"WOW LUIGI U DUMBASS SHITTYTIT U GOT US CAAAAAUGHT" said gumsoe

"sory"

bowser bringed them to karma "HEY I FOUND THEM GOOD GUYS TRIN TO SPY ON US"

"throw them in the dungeon well kill them later" said karma

so bowser put them in dungeon

"WTF we gon do now, they probably gonna escape with anothe portal" said shadow

"DONT WORRY" sad mario and he pulld out a bobom

"O COOL you can blow up the cell DOOR?" said gushoe

"yea" said mario and he threw tha bomb but it blewed up both the door and a pillar in the dungeons

the dungen started RUMBLING

"OH NO DAT PILAR WAS HOLDIN THE CASTLE UP" say sonic "WE GOTA ESCAPE FAST YO"

so dey allr an out and rocks were falling and stuff

and then KNUCKLES ran up to them

"HEY GUS i resPAWNED so im back" and then a rock fell on him n killed him

"wow ok" said sonic "he was annoyin anyway"

they all ran bak to the throne room and saw karma bowser and eggman GOING in the portal

"CMON LETS GO" said sonics and they all ran and jumped in the portale RIGHT before the castle collapse

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. part 4

turnabout portal

by jakkid166

PART 2: wtf

ALL DA GUYS came outtas the protal in BIBLE world

"wooooooah" said phoenix "i rember being here" an he ate some sand

"wtf r u doin phoneix" said humshoe

"makin sure the sand is bible sand"

"ok" said gumsho "where you think the evil dudes went"

"WELL' said sonic "i dunno lets go look for them"

so they walked thru the desert for a while and then they SAW SOMETHIN

"LOOK" said PHENIX "iTS JESUS"

jesuis was lying on the gound in the sand

EVRY one went up to him phoenix talked to him

"JESUS CHRIST WHAT HAPPEND 2 YOU"

"dont use me name like that"

"NO I WAS JUS TALKIN TO YOU"

"o ok well bowser nd karma and eggman came and drained my jesus power"

"oh NOOOOO where ARE THEY"

"i saw them go 2 bethelhem"

"ok" said pheonmix

"also" sayed jesus "they did team up with SATAN"

"WHAT"

"you… gotta… stop thjem from takin over the wooooooorld…." an then he passed out (NOT DIED)

phoenix stood up "THEY HURT MY LORD GOD JESUS CHRIST, ITS GOTTEN PERSONALE NOW"

"dident it git personal when he sent you bomb cake n framed pearl"

"WATEVER" said phoenix "LETS GET 2 BETHEEHEM

they all went to the bethehem place too look 4 the four bad guys kjarma bowser eggman satan

"did any1 notice all them bad guys were proscutors befor" sayed phoenix

"yeah pal its weird"

"mayb prosecutors are eivil?" said tails

"na" said phoenix "edgworth isnt evil hes just dead"

after more walkin they got to a tent they heard voices in

"DAT SOUNDS LIKE THA BAD GUYS" said shadoe and he grabbed his gun and opend the tent

"SUPERPRISE MOTHE FUCKERS" but it wasnt the bad guys it were just a guy on his computer

"o shit sorry man" say gumshoe and closed tent "ok that wasnt them"

"shadow u dumb fuck you cant just open peoples tents and shoot them"

"ok sheesh"

after MORE walkin they got to fruit shop cause they was hungry

"ok ill buy us food" said phoenix and he went in

"helo welcome to fruitytoot may i take ur order" said the casheer

"ok lets see" phoenixs looked at the fruits but then SOMETHIN HIT HIM IN THA HEAD

phoenix woked up in a tied to chair nd the cashier walked in front a him

"WTF HAPPENED" said phoenics and the casheer took off his mustache

IT WAS MANFRE VON KARMA THE WHOOOOOOOOLE TIME

"OH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO" said phoenjix

"hahaha i got u now, you cant stop our plants"

"wat about the OTHERS"

"we have 50 fruit shoppes with traps in them, thell fint hem eventually"

"what if they dont ALL LIKE FRUIT"

"SHUT UP" karma said "IMMA KILL YOU NOW"

klarma took out a gun and aimed it at wrightes head

"bye bye"

he pulled teh trigger

A SHOT RANG OUT THROUGHOUT THA HEAVENS

~back outidse~

"wtf was that" said gumshoe

"idk" said sonic "also hes taking too long lets go in"

they all went in but noone was in dere

"HMM" said gumshoe "LETS INVESTOGATE"

but then karma went up to counter and he had his mustash back on

"helo sirs welcome to fruitmart may i take ur order"

"yea" say gumshoe "1 phoenix wright please"

karma startd sweating "WE DONT HAVE THOSE SORY"

gumshoe pulld out his gun and aimd it at karma "YEA U DO… MANFRED VCON KARMA"

BUT THEN KARMA DID KARATE MOVE ND STOLE GOMSHOE'S GUN FROM HIM AND ALSO PULLED OUT HIM OWN GUN SO HE HAS 2 GUN LIKE IN THE MATRIX

"HAH" said karma "now you can go where phoenixs is… in a better place"

"WHAT HES DEAD?" said gumsho "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"heh" said karma an he pulled trigger of gumshoe's gun

"BUT THE TRIGGER JAMMED

"WHAT" said karms and he trie to fix the gun but it was too late, GUMSHOE PUNCHED HIM IN FACE

"YOU MOTHER FUCK I GON KILL YOU" and he point gun at karma face

BUT THEN BOWSRE BUST TRUGH THE WALL WITH HIS CLOOOOWN CAR

"SUM FRIES MOTHAFUCKA" an he threw fries at gumshoe

gumshoe got salt in his eye "OW WTF MAN"

when he was stuned, BOWSER GRABED KARMS AND PUT HIM IN THA CLOWN CAR

"cmon u idiot lets go get to wright world to TAKE OVER"

then they ecsaped

gumshoe got up "CURSE YOOOOOOOOUY KAAAAAAAARMA"

nd he wept for phoenix and there was moment of silents

"ill avenge you phoenix" said gumshoe

TO BE CONTINUED, IN THA LAST CHAPTER


	5. the last one

phoenix wright: the last one

by jakkid166

"COME ON THE FUCK" said gumshoe

everyon was running after bowser eggman satan karma team (which im just call BESK from now on) and tryin to make sure they dont make it to tha portal so they cant take over wright world

gumshoe shed a tear cuz wright was dead, he licked tha tear off his face so phoenix would always be wit him in his heart

"CMON GUYS" said sonic "WE ALMOST CAUGGHT UP TO THEM"

BUT THEN THE PORTAL APPEAR

"NOOOOO" said gumsho BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

te BESK team went through the portal and it closed

gumshoe fell to his knee "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"GODDAM FUCK SHIT COCKY DICK TITS ASS FUCKI DICK BASTARDE KARMA-" but he was cut off

"GUMSHO shut up" said tails "CALM DOWN"

"ok ok" said gumshoe "i jus gotta think what would wright do"

and he thought n thought and thought

"O DAMN SON" he said "I GOT IT"

and he got down to his knee and paryed to god

"god pls put us in wright world so we can kill the karma"

"ok" said god

and they all got teleport to wright world AKA earth

"wow that was fuckin cheap" said tails

"shut tha fuck up u atheist" said gumshoe

"but im muslim"

"ok guys so were back in los angeles now we gotta find tha bad dudes" said gumshoe

"um" said mario "wats that"

gumshoe looked "OH SHIT"

it was the japan flag on a pole

"O SHIT WERE IN JAPAAAN?" said gumshoe "HOW THE FUCK WE GONNA GET BAK TO LOS ANGELSE"

"hmm" said shadow" "maybe pray again"

"no thats fuckin cheap" said gumshoe

"ok guys we gotta get to america FAST" said sonic

"ok but how" said luigi

"we could fly a plane" said sonic

"NO THATLL TAKE TOO LONG"

"ok lets jus ask around" said mario

they walkd around the street of japan and eventually they went to big building

"wats that say i cant read it witout my glasses" said shadow

"that say CAPCOM" said gushmoe "i wonderif they cn help us"

they wen t into capcom and went up stairs and knocked on guy's office

"come in" said voice

they walked into da office and the guy in te chair turned around

"sup bro" he said "i am shu takumi"

"who tyhe fuck is shu takumi" said gumshoe

"me is" say shu "wait a minute" THEN HE RECOGNIZ THEM

"wtf u guys r supposed to be in ace attorney world" said shu

"what fuck is that, we just want to get back 2 america"

"nah bro ur in the wrong earth you want to go to ace attorney world where your from, this is REAL world"

"but how" said sonic

"hmm" sasid shu "here" an he handed out a nintendo DS

"why the fuck we playin games" said gumshoe "dat SHIT AINT NOW

"evry1 touch the DS an say the magic words" sayed shu

"wat are they"

"JERMA FARMA LETS GET KARMA"

"ok" said evry1

they all grabed the DS and said the magical words

"JERMA FARMA LETS GET KARMA"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVMP

they all appear in ACE ATTORNEY erth in los ANGELES

but shu appeard too

"WOW u fuckin idiots you pulled me here too"

"oops lol" said gumsho "okay we gotta go find the evil dudes"

"fine" said shu

they all ran down the streets of los angles lookin for the BESK team of evil

"so who we fightin" say shu

"bowser eggman karma an satan" said gumsho "they tryin to TAKE OVER THA WORLD"

"damn son" said shu "ok ill help you guys"

they ran round more around the place but COULDNT FIND THEM BAD GUYS

"dammit" said gumshoe "we looked everywhere in los angele they must be HIDING SOMEHWERE"

"hm" said mario "but where"

"HOW THE FUK I SHOULD KNOW" said gumshoe

"ok lets calm down" say tails "lets think bout where they would go to take ova the city"

"were would they go to help themselfs get more powerful"

"wat about money?" say gumshoe

"OH YEAH" sayid tails "they might want moneys"

"so they might be at bank?" said luigi

"yEEAH" said gumshoe "LETS GO TO los angeles bank"

so they went ther and SURE ENOUGH

THA BESK TEAM WAS HOLDIN UP THE BANK

"OOGA BOOGA GIT DA MONEY" said bowsere

"OPEN THE VAULT" sai satan and he shooted his gun

"OK" say bank person and dey opend the vault

"SWEET" said eggman "DAS a lot of money

they were bout to get in teh vault to get the money BUT GUMSHOE JUMPED IN WITH HE GUN

"NOT SO FAST BAD FUCKS" say gumshoe "YOUR UNDER AREEEEEEEEEEEST"

"NO" karma grabed random guy and aimed gun at him "ILL SHOOT HIM IF U DO A THING"

"DAMMIT WHAT THE FUCK I CAN DO" said gumshoe

BUT shadow teleported behind karma and rondhouse kickd him in the butt

"OWIE" said karma and he droped the gun

"HAH" say gumshoe "U AINT SHIT NOW"

"DAMMIT GO TO PLAN B" said bowserr and he called in he clown car which broke in through a wall and they all grabed some money and jumped in the car

they all flew out da bank into the distanc and TURNED INVISIBLE

"FUCK" said gumshoe "THEY MUST HAV GOT CLOAKIN DEVICE"

"how we gonna find them now"

"hm" said mario "WAIT I KNOWE A GUY"

luiigi said "are you thinkin what im thinking"

"no fuck you" said mario "PROFESSOR E GADD"

"that WAS what i were thinking you fuking shitnugget" said luigi

"ok i call him on my phone" said mario an he dialed e gadd an explained everything to him

egadd came in through portal "hey guys I KNOW HOW WE CAN FIDN THEM"

they all went to a place 2 plan out their plan

"OK so i got this radar thing that shows where they ar, you gotta click this button when ur close to them to turn off they cloak"

"OK" said gumshoe

"but" say shu takumi "WHAT WE DO WHEN WE KNOW WHERE DEY ARE?"

"wit dis" say e gadd and he pull out big pipe shape gun thing

"THIS is a roket launcher you can use to blow up they car"

"O DAM SON" say gumshoe "cant WAIT TO USE THAT SHIT"

"only use it if you hav to though its realy dangerous"

"ok ok yeah yeah fuck shit dick tit gimme it already" and gumsho grabed it

"ok then" say e gadd "GO GET DEM

"ok guys" say gumshoe and he lookd for the BESK team on his rader "dis shows entire city, and theyre hidin in… DIS HOUSE WE'RE IN"

"wait wat"

SUDDENLY THE GROUND SHOOKED

an everyone ran outta the house and it EXPLODE behind them

"HOLY SHIT" sai gumshoe "WAT WAS THAT"

BUT THEN TE DUST CLEARED AND

THERE WAS A HUGEGIANT ROBOT PILOTED BY BESK TEAM

"AHAHAHAH" say eggman "U CANT GET ME ASS NOW"

"we gon kill you all an take over the WOOOOOORLD" say karma

"AN YOU CANT STOP US" said satan

"GIT REDY TO DIE FUCKERS" say bowser

"NOT ON MY WATCH" say gumshoe and he pulld out the roket launcher

"NO DONT" say sonic "ull hurt the civilians we gotta git the robot away first"

"oh ok how" sai gumshoe

"WE RUN" said luigi AND THEY ALL RAN ND THE ROBOT CHASED THEM and they was running arOUN BETWEEN BUILDINGS AND DAT CHASE MUSICS FROM CARTOONS PLAYED like doo doo dood oddodoo dodod odod dodo doo doo

"IM GETING TIRED" say gumshoe and then they ran to the beach wich had no people

"SWEET" say gumshoe an he take out the roket launcher but sonic stoped him

"NO WE ONLY GOT 1 SHOT WE GOTTA MAKE IT COUNT"

"FUCKING FUCK ok" say gumshoe

"HAHAHA" say karma who was patroling the robot "ITS TIM 4 U TO MEET UR DIE"

an he aimed the robot rockets at the good guys

"OK YOU CAN USE THE ROKET NOW" say sonic

"FINALY" said gumshoe nd he pulled it out and aimd at the robot

BUT THEN ANOTHE PORTAL APPEAR

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE I JUS WANNA BLOW SHIT UP MAAAAAN" said gumshoe

suddenly a BUNCH of guys came outta the portal it was a ton of charactres from te other dimensions like peach nd amy and knuckles and jesus and judas nd waluigi an JUDGE and CELSTIA an the mane sixs from MLITTLEPONY

"YEAAAAA WE GOT MOR FIGHTERS"

"so u think you can beat us" said bowser "WELL YOU CANT"

"SATAN U IDIOT" said jesus "Y U ALWAYS DO DIS SHIT"

"cuz" said satan "ur dads a jerk"

"SHUT UP EVRYONE" sayed karma "EVEN ALL YOU CANT STOP OUR GIANT ROBOTE"

"WELL WELL TRY" said knuckle and he went to PUNCH THE ROBOT but it stomped on him an he died

"lol hes havin a really bad day" sayed gumshoe

"well only 1 thing left to do CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE"

THERE WAS FUCKIN HUGE FIGHT EVERY1 WAS TRYIN 2 CLIMB THE ROBOT AN SHIT AND PEOPL WERE THROWIN SHIT AT IT AN THE ROBOT WAS BLOWIN PEOPLE UP IT WENT FOR HOOOOOOURS it wa fuckin crazy i tel you dat

"ENOUGH" say karma only the good guyses and som others were left ever1one else was ether dead or unconsus "DIS ENDS NOW"

te good guys grouped together an karma aimed da rockets at them

but then he stoped

"wtf man" say gumshoe "FIRE THA ROCKETS"

"no" said karma

"WHAT" BUT THEN

KARMA PUNCHT BOWSER IN THE FACE SO HARD HE ACTUALY GOT KNOCK OUT

"WOAH" say gumshoe "KARMA IS GOOD?!"

BUT THEN

KARMA PULLD OFF HIS WIG AND

IT WAS ACTUALY PHOENIX WRIGHT LIEK HOLY SHIT MAN

"PHOENIX" SAY GUMSHOE "LIEK HOLY SHIT MAN UR ALRIGHT?! I THOT KARMA KILLED YOU"

"well" sad phoenix "when we went through firs t portal i secretly brought gun with me"

"so when karma kidnaped me and tied me to the chair, he was bout to kill me but i SHOT HIM with the GUN"

"O DAMN" say gumsho "SO KARMAS DEAD?"

"YEAH" sayed phoenix "I ALSO foudn out hes the one who killd my cat"

"DAM" say gumshoe "WAT A DICK"

"yea lol" said phoenic "SO YEAH I PRETEND TO BE KARMA by puting his cloths on and stealin his wig so i culd SABOTAGE THA BAD GUYS"

BUT THEN, SATAN SNUCKED UP BEHIDN PHOENIX AND HOLD HIM HOSTAGE WITH GUN

"NO" say gumshoe and he aim his roket at the robot

"GO AHED TRY IT" sayed satan "YOULL BLOW UP THE WRIGHTE"

"DAMMIT" said gusmsoe "WHAT WE GONNA DO"

"ha" say satan "now you gonna watch yo friends die I CAN FINALY HAV REVENGE ON YOU FOR GETTIN ME GUILTY OF MURDER"

"y u care you cant die anyway" say phoenix

"I GOT A REPUTATSHION TO UPHOLD" say satan "SO IM GONA MAKE YOU KIL YOUR FRIENDS"

'wHAT" say phoenix "NOOOOOO"

"HEH" say satan "DO IT OR I SHOOT U"

"DONT DO IT PHOENIXS" say gumshoe "OR DO DO IT IDK"

"OK FINE" say satan

"but firs" say wright "can i put parashute on"

"why" say satan

"i always wanted to die while parachutin"

"oh sure ok"

phoenix wight put parachute on and went to control panel

"im sorry frends" said wight

then he hit INSTEAD OF THE ROCKET BUTTON, THA EJECT BUTTON TO EJECT WRIGHT OUTTA THE ROBOT

"O SHIT" gumsho pulled out he rocket launcher "NOW?"

"yea" said sonic

gumshoe FIRE THE ROCKET AT THE ROBOTE

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" say satan an eggman

AND THE ROboT GO BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM an every1 on the robot died excsept satan he jus went back to hell

phoenixs parachuted back 2 the ground in front o everyone

"DUDE DAT WAS FUCKIN COOL" sayed gumshoe an he huged phoenix

"HELL YEA IT WAS AN WHEN U BLEW UP THE ROBOT IT WAS LIKE FUCKIN ACTION MOVIE BRO"

"FUCK YEAH

they high fived and every1 cheerd phoenix an carried him away to celebrate

5 minute later karma ghost cam to the beech

"hey guys im finaly here" he loked around "where tha fuck is everyone"

~PHOENIX HOUSE~

"thank YOU" said wright

he had just recieve his award of earth defense

"fuck man if i can defend entire earth i can defedn ANY client" say phoenix

EVERY1 clapped to him all phoenixs friensd were there like maya edgeworth ghost gumshoe jesus mario sonic shadow shu takumi and other s

"i wold like to ded-" BUT HE WERE CUT OFF

"NICK" say larry butt who just came to stage "THERES PROBLEM"

"wat is it" say phoenix

"well u know how u hate burgers"

"yea"

"THE SNAK BAR IS ONLY BURGERS"

"WHAT" say wright and he turn to crowd

"come on" said maya "SAYE IT"

"ok" say phoenix "OBJECTION"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

_THE END_

epilog

bowser ghost got job at spooky amusment park for haunted house

eggman ghost got job as macsot for egg company

karma ghost got job as ghost telmarketer

an satan dident do anything caus he dident die so he didnt care dat much

but they dident go to jail since theres no ghost jail

they shud probably make that


End file.
